


Servant's Pet

by hopefuldespairs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Meshi, Other, Reader-Insert, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefuldespairs/pseuds/hopefuldespairs
Summary: You find yourself being the Warriors of Hope's new pet with Servant (Nagito Komaeda) being the one in charge of taking care of you.





	1. Chapter 1

"My, my, what an adorable demon!" Your head pounded loudly as the high-pitched voice stirred you from your unconsciousness.

"What shall we do with them?" said a slow drawl of a voice, "They'd make a great addition to my die-o-rama." You heard a sick smile form at the end of that sentence. _Diorama? What?_

"No, no! They're too cute to be in your art! Plus imagine the cute noises they can make!" the prior voiced pitched. "Hey, you," you felt a gentle prodding on your cheek causing you to flinch, "Can you _meeeow?_ "

 _Meow?_ You hesitated but feeling handcuffs around your wrists and remembering these voices in sickening laughs when those twisted white and black bears attacked, you didn't feel like you were in any position to protest their wishes. "Me… _meow_?" you squeaked. Your vision slowly returned to you.

"Eeeeeee! Soooo cute!" You were now able to place the bubbly voice to a pink haired pigtailed child with a demon horn headband. "Let's make them our pet! Servant can take care of them!" she squealed gleefully.

"Well, a pet would be nice…" A leather masked child said slowly, contemplatively placing his finger on his chin looking up and out into space.

"Then it's settled!" the pink haired child pointed at you decisively making you jump slightly, "You are now the Warriors of Hope's new pet!" She giggled as she and the young boy brought you up to your feet.

You felt sore all over, but nothing major seemed to have gotten injured. Your mind flashed to the terrible actions you witnessed those bears do to others and felt extremely lucky to be in your situation now. Fear seeped into your bones though as uncertainty was all you had around the corner. You were alive now, but for how long?

You were brought to a room that contained no windows. The pink haired girl twirled with glee. "It's dress up time!" Her eyes literally sparkling with stars before she turned away to grab what you assumed would be your new outfit.

She returned shortly with what seemed to be a maid's outfit adorned with a cat tail at the hem of the skirt and cat ear headband. Additionally, she had a metal collar with a small bell on it. She placed the collar around your neck and latched it on; it didn't seem that you would be able to take this off yourself. She attached a chain from the collar to a post in the middle of the room, it seemed that you would be able to move around the room freely with the length of the chain.

"Alright, now get dressed!" she ordered as she placed the clothes on the bed and left you alone.

Were you… in danger? This was quite weird. You knew the dangers out there, but what were these children doing? You couldn't make sense of any of your memories. It all blurred like some kaleidoscope nightmare.

It was some sick joke. None of this made sense, the senseless violence you witnessed out there to now playing dress up to the whim of some children. You shed your clothes off your body and shimmied into the maid's outfit and shyly placed the cat ear headband on your head. _This… is embarrassing…_ You didn't have much time to think about it when the little girl bustled back into the room.

"Oh my! So adorbs!" she squealed, but her next words came out ominous, "Let's see how an adorable thing like you protects itself. On. Your. Own." You stared in confusion at her and the sudden change of tone. She just smiled back at you "Oh, don't worry kitty. I won't be the one to _motivate_ you~" _Motivate?_ The sultry way she said it made you not want to find out what that meant. "As long as you play your role as the sweet kitty, I won't have to motivate you~ Just play nice with Servant and everything will be just peaches!" She giggled as she petted your head playfully.

"I have to return back to Monaca and the other Warriors of Hope now!" her bubbly demeanor returned, "Oh, Monaca is going to be so excited that we tamed a demon to be our new kitty! Servant will be in shortly to make sure you're trained~" With that she bounced out the room locking it behind.

You let gravity take you down on the bed with your mouth agape at the absurdity happening. _Demon? Was she calling me a demon?_ Nothing made sense to you. You brought your knees up to your chest and stifled a sob. You pushed your tears down and sought a steely resolve within you. You were alive. There was still hope. You shifted yourself onto your knees onto the bed looking around your new quarters. There honestly were no escapes you could see, even if you weren't currently chained up. You sighed.

The click of the door's lock grabbed your attention. In walked a lanky guy around your age with a cloud of wavy off-white hair. His pale green gray eyes looked at you and with a gentle smile he said, "Good kitties don't sit on their owner's bed."

You jumped off the bed and onto your feet in shock of his words. He chuckled softly. He stepped more into the room revealing that he wore a metal collar with a chain as well and he carried a tray with a cloche and glass of juice. "I was only _kitten_." _How… lame…_ But his joking and gentle smile put you at a small amount of ease. You didn't let your guard down though.

"Who… who are you?" your voice was raspy from not using it. You eyed him as he made his way across the room and sat on the bed, placing the tray on the table next to it. He patted the spot next to him and you hesitantly sat back down.

He brought the glass of juice to you. "You really should drink something," he said kindly. You tentatively took the drink and gulped it down, surprised at your own thirst. He smiled as you finished the drink. "As for who I am, I am Servant. But if you wish to, you may call me Komaeda. Nagito Komaeda." He grabbed the cloche and revealed a buttered bread roll. "Sorry it's not much. If it's alright with you, may I ask your name?"

He brought the plate to you and you brought it onto your lap. You munched tentatively on the roll. You noticed how he watched patiently, still that gentle smile plastered on his face. You swallowed your first bite, appreciative that the drink softened your harshened throat muscles. "… (Y/N). I'm (Y/N)," you said softly.

"(Y/N)," he repeated back, "What a nice name. Well, (Y/N), I know this situation may be a bit despair inducing, what with the tragedies of the outside world. You seem to be… so hopeful right now though."

You stared at him as you took another bite not wanting the warmth of the roll to wane. You thought while you took a few other bites. You swallowed the final bite before you spoke. "Well… it's… really dreadful out there, isn't it?" Your eyes widened as flashes of memories came to you. You shook your head to knock them out of your head. "B-but, I'm… alive. There's always something to look forward to as long as you keep breathing."

Nagito stared out at you with admiration. He clasped your hands, making you take note that his left hand was covered by a striped mitten. "Yes! That hope found from despair! Amazing!" he gushed.

You felt awkward under his admiring gaze. "It's… nothing so special, is it? It's only natural to want to continue to survive, right?"

"Ah, as someone filled with hope would say. You'd be astonished by how many let despair fill them to such apathetic conditions," he stated glumly. You couldn't imagine… "Anyway, it's time for bed…" he said calmly, "Kotoko has stated you'll be rooming with me, though I apologize there is only this bed here."

 _Kotoko, the pink haired child?_ You smiled at the concern that he gave. "It's okay, I can… sleep on the floor…" you hesitated at the prospect as the floor was nothing but hard concrete.

"No, no! I could not let you do such a thing!" he exclaimed.

"Well," you stated, "The bed seems big enough for both of us… I promise to take up as little room as I can." You gave a reassuring smile.

He stood up and looked contemplatively down at the bed. "Well, you're right, if you're okay with sleeping next to trash such as myself."

You stared at him in confusion at his self-depreciative remark that he said with a smile still on his face. "It's more than okay, if it keeps us both off the floor." You stretched yourself thinly on the left side of the bed, facing out and staring at the door. Nagito made his way to the other side and you felt the bed shift slightly as he laid down.

"Good night, Komaeda," you said as he switched the light off, only a dim overhead light in the corner now illuminating the room in a soft light.

A moment of silence. "Good night… (Y/N)," he said softly in an almost question.

You felt yourself drift fast into sleep from exhaustion. You snuggled into the pillow and the world around you disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a lot of ideas for the rest, mostly fluffy domestic life in your new home with the Warriors of Hope and some more incidents later as foreshadowed by Kotoko's words. 
> 
> I am easily swayed by the direction of this story besides a few key scenes, so comment what you'd like to see in future chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Nagito had awoken at an early hour, meaning to get up to start his servant duties, but found you wrapped around him. Your arm tucked around and under his right arm, your head nuzzled in the crook of his left arm, and your left leg hooked around his legs. You breathed softly against his chest, and your chest moved up and down in a slow steady rhythm… ah, he found himself truly compromised. He looked at how peacefully you slept, angelic even.

He didn’t want to disturb you, but he had to go and take care of the Warriors of Hope. He wrapped his right arm around you enjoying how you snuggled into him when he did. _A few moments… wouldn’t hurt…_ he thought, basking in your warmth.

* * *

_Warm…_ you snuggled a little more tightly to the source of the warmth. You felt something tickle your cheek causing you to stir. _Where… where am I?_ Sudden memories of yesterday flashed through your head causing you to open your eyes in a jolt. You found yourself thoroughly wrapped around Nagito. “Ah! I’m so sorry!” you yelped as you detangled your grip off him and sat up in the bed. “I… I’m so sorry,” you repeated covering your face with a hand squinting your eyes tightly from embarrassment. _Ugh, and I’d said I’d take little room and here I am basically on top of him!_

He shifted up to his feet and placed a hand on your shoulder. “It’s alright, (Y/N),” he said, same smile on his face. You yawned, how could he look so awake at this hour? You looked him up and down, for just getting up he looked amazing, though it probably helps when your hair looks like an amazing floof.

He looked at the chain at the post. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I should’ve unlatched that for you last night,” he said apologetically as he unlatched the chain, but held onto it. It made you feel a bit weird to be tethered to his hand in such a way.

“It… it’s okay,” you rubbed the back of your neck, “I was comfortable enough.”

“Well, let’s start the day, Kitty,” he smiled playfully as he gently tugged at the chain as he walked out into the hallway.

“Uh… uh, yeah,” you said as you trotted after him trying not to stumble, “You can just call me (Y/N).” 

He looked at you with a smirk, “I think it’s best to play your part when it comes to the Warriors of Hope.”

“R-right…” you said, “So, you’re their servant, what’s first on the agenda for today?”

“Well, we have breakfast to make for them, and then I have a few errands to run,” he said.

As he spoke you both arrived at a kitchen. You looked at the gorgeous new appliances and ran your fingers on the shiny chrome.

“What a nice kitchen!” you exclaimed. You opened the fridge and cabinets and found it limited in its stock, but enough for many basic meals.

“Yes, too bad it’s wasted on garbage like me who can’t even cook,” he said, still smiling.

“Really? I’d think with practice you could make some delicious meals,” you said, “How about we make some chocolate chip waffles for them?” you suggested eyeing the waffle maker.

“Sure, I’m sure they’d enjoy that,” he gleamed at your enthusiasm.

You gathered the ingredients from the cupboard, ignoring a box of instant pancake mix in lieu of making the batter from scratch. You whisked the flour, sugar, baking powder, and a pinch of salt. In a separate bowl you whisked eggs, milk, and some butter you melted in the microwave. You finished the wet ingredients with vanilla extract. Nagito leaned against the counter, still holding your chain loosely, watching you whisk the dry and wet ingredients together.

You sprayed down the waffle maker once it was done heating. You poured a bit of batter in, to which Nagito raised an eyebrow. _I thought they said it was going to be chocolate chip waffles?_ But as he thought that you opened a package of chocolate chips and evenly distributed them on the uncooked batter, poking them in gently to be covered by the batter. You closed the waffle maker and turned it to let them cook.

“Impressive,” he said, “Are you perhaps the Ultimate Waffle Maker?”

You laughed, “No, what a ridiculous title.” You gave pause at the question though, “What’s your Ultimate talent, Komaeda?”

“Ah, me, what even gives you a thought that I have an Ultimate talent?”

“I…” you paused. A memory surfaced in your head, he was at Hope’s Peak when you were attending, right?

The ding of the waffle maker brought your attention back to the waffles. You took the four golden waffles out and poured some more batter and chocolate chips in. You leaned against the counter next to Nagito as you waited. He looked at you with that warming smile he gave. He brought his hand up to your cheek and swiped his thumb against your cheek. Your eyes widened at the sudden contact, he then retreated his hand and licked his thumb.

“That’s some delicious batter, (Y/N),” he complimented with a beaming smile.

You were flushed pink from his touch, his compliment, and that gosh dang smile. “Ah, th-thank you!” You stammered as you looked down to the ground, not handling how his smile made your heartbeat so hard. “I hope the kids love the waffles,” you said wistfully as you headed to the now beeping waffle maker and set it up to make more.

“I’m sure they’re going to love them,” he reassured, “As I said, I’m not a great cook. What luck to have a talented individual like you to be taken in.”

“Yeah… Lucky,” you said calmly. _Chained up and playing kitty maid for some strange kids, but alive…_ You glanced along the chain attached to your collar bringing your eyes up and down Nagito’s figure as he held your chain. _Things… could definitely be worse._

You finished the waffles and Nagito placed the plates on to two trays for each of you to carry. You picked up one of the trays and walked down the hall where you heard the antics of the children already at play.

“About time you showed up, Servant,” a blue haired boy piped with an air of refinement. His arms were crossed looking intently at Nagito and you.

“Sorry for the wait, but I’m sure you will find it worth it,” Nagito said politely as he and you set down your trays on the table. The children curiously and cautiously approached the table. As you and Nagito lifted the cloches the enticing scent of the chocolate chip waffles filled the air.

The childrens’ mouths watered, eyes glistening in astonishment. “Oh wow! These look so yum-yummy!” Kotoko said.

“Tch,” said the blue haired boy, his nose scrunched up, “If Servant made it, something has got to be wrong with it.”

“Actually, it was our new pet who made them,” he gleamed as he placed the hand that held your chain on your shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy them," you said as you reached out to place the plates out before the children. You took note of how a girl in a wheelchair seemed to glare at you, but a smile painted on her face. 

"Oh, is this our new pet, Kotoko?" she questioned, "Monaca didn't know kitties could talk?" 

"Ah, you're right, Monaca!" Kotoko grinned, "Seems that Servant hasn't trained our new pet properly!" 

"Now, now, be kind. Your new pet made you something to eat, I think it's quite presumptuous to start belittling your new pet so soon," Nagito spoke up causing the children to all glare at him. 

Monaca was the first to smile again. "You're right, Mr. Servant, Monaca is sure this food is very delicious, especially for being cooked by a cat!" She daintily cut a piece of the waffle before stabbing it forcibly with her fork.

Nagisa reached out to stop her. "Sh-should we really trust something cooked by a demon, though!" 

"Hm…? Oh, right, no matter how tasty looking this is, it could have been poisoned…" she said inspecting the piece on her fork. 

Servant stood up swiftly and took the fork from Monaca and placed it in his mouth. “Mmm, well, I hope that satiates your curiosity.” 

Monaca glared at Servant with disgust. “Eww, get Monaca a new fork!” Servant procured her a new fork from the table for her. She poked off a new piece of the waffle and placed it in her mouth with a sweet little ‘nom’. “Oh, wow WOW! It is delicious!” 

The rest of the Warriors of Hope had been waiting with bated breath for Monaca’s verdict now unleashed havoc on the waffles. 

“Uuuwaaah!" Eyes twinkled from underneath the young boys patchwork leather mask. "So yummy!" 

Kotoko's also shined happily with her cheeks filled like a hamster. "So good!" Even Nagisa seemed very pleased and began scarfing the waffles down though he eyed in disgust the way the red haired boy next to him chewed obnoxiously.

"Wow, it's like they haven't eaten in days," you say under your breath. You noticed Servant look away with stiffened shoulders.

"That's not too wrong…" he said softly as the kids were busy eating. "As I said, I'm not a great cook. They've managed to fix small things here and there for themselves…" 

"Oh…" You smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Well, how about I take over cooking then, that way all of you can start eating properly!" you said grinning and jokingly poked at his side, but noted how much more thin he was under the jacket. 

"Yes, from now on Kitty is on meal duty!" Kotoko jumped at the statement excitedly. 

The other Warriors of Hope nodded in agreement. 

"As long as we never have to taste Servant's concoctions ever again," Nagisa gritted his teeth and shuddered, his face paling at the very thought. 

It didn't take long for the kids to finish their meal and you had made seconds for their ravenous appetites.

Kotoko took Servant to the other side of the room. Her brow furrowed and cheeks puffed out in anger. She motioned for Servant to lean down to her height, which he did dutifully, and she tugged on his ear making him wince but he still smiled as she seemed to reprimand him. You finished your meal and eyed the interaction from across the room as you gathered the plates up. You watched as Servant's strained but calm smile turned downward, his eyes widening and his face flushing a dangerous shade of red, then Kotoko snickered and let go of his ear. He stood up and bowed to her, his smile returning to his face with wavering hesitancy. 

Kotoko curtseyed and spun on her heels heading back to the table towards Monaca. Servant folded his arms and ambled back as well. "Let me help you with that," he said cheerfully, taking a stack of plates from your arms. 

You walked in step with him towards the kitchen. You heard the kids excitedly chatter amongst themselves as you left the room. "What was that about?" you questioned him when the chatter was distant.

"Hm? Miss Kotoko? Oh, you know… just giving a Servant instructions."

"Oh… well, anything I can help with?" You set your dish load down into the sink. 

Servant opened his mouth as if to say something, then immediately shut it. A blush rose to his cheeks but he looked away. "N-no…" he answered a slight squeak to his voice. He took a breath in and turned back to you, placing the dishes in with yours. "Just be sure to play your part, as I said." 

You turned on the faucet and began soaping the dishes up, Servant rinsed them and placed them in a drying rack. "So, what's next on the agenda?" you asked as you passed a soaped up plate to him. 

"I have to go outside to run some errands," he said as he placed the last dish in the rack. 

"Huh? Isn't that dangerous?" you asked bewildered. You grabbed the towel that Servant offered you to dry your hands.

Servant blinked and tilted his head. "Are you worried about someone like me?" he chuckled, "Ah, well, I know my way around quite well."

"Then…" you gulped remembering those twisted bears and thought of how frail Servant looked, "Let me go with you." 

He looked you in the eyes and you felt your traitorous body tremble. "Hm… maybe another time," he placed his gloved hand on his hip and ruffled your hair with the other. You blushed but furrowed your brow. "Don't worry. I'll be back by dinner, now that we all can look forward to that." He started to walk out the kitchen leaving you behind but then halted, "Oh, do go see Monaca to see what is to be expected of you." You nodded and with that he left out the door whistling a tune that you heard recede down the corridor.

You fixed up the headband that shifted when he rustled your hair and went to go see Monaca.


End file.
